


No Fair

by writermouse



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Multi, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:01:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermouse/pseuds/writermouse
Summary: Komahinami smut





	No Fair

“I’m still gonna win!” Hajime laughed, trying to focus on the screen and ignore Nagito’s hand wrapped firmly around his dick. 

“No way,” Chiaki smiled softly, wriggling gently against Nagito’s other hand, his fingers slipping in and out of her vagina. She could win at Mario Kart in her sleep, it was impossible for a little sexual distraction to mean much. 

Nagito smiled up at them from his place, kneeling in front of the couch. “I’m so happy I could help with your competition. I can’t wait to see who has the stronger hope!” He rubbed his thumb over the head of Hajime’s penis and pumped his arm back and forth. He wiggled his fingers inside Chiaki, angling them forward to stimulate the more sensitive upper wall. 

“Oh fuck!” Hajime groaned as he drove off the bridge. He glared down at Nagito’s sheepish smile, then quickly switched to moaning as Nagito leaned forward and took his dick into his mouth. “N-no fair…” 

“It’s okay, Hajime,” Chiaki smiled as she entered the final stretch of the race, panting very slightly as she rocked herself against Nagito’s now distracted fingers, “You’ve lost already.” Combining video games and sex had proved to be quite fun, she was excited to try it again soon.


End file.
